The Complications of Technology
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Follow Nico di Angelo as he discovers different items in technology. He might end up breaking a thing or two. R&R Rated T cuz who knows what could happen!
1. PS3

**Hey! :D**

**So if you payed attention to _The Last Olympian_, you may have noticed that Nico di Angelo was born during World War II. Which means that he doesn't know about most modern technology!**

**And I plan to use this to my advantage :D MUAHAHA!**

**Anyway, after every chapter, I need you guys to review with a suggestion for a piece of technology he'll discover. Be creative! Don't do the normal ones like a computer or a cellphone. But do others like a toaster or microwave! Anything! :D**

**Also I'm putting my own character in. No she's not a Mary-Sue. I'm writing her exactly how I am. **

**Oh by the way, this takes place after The Last Olympian BUT before The Lost Hero. :D**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Well, as normal as it can get when you're half human and half god. This day in particular was important. Because young Nico di Angelo was about to discover something.

Nico had just woken up in his cabin. Obsidian black on the outside with Greek fire torches outside that burned twenty four hours a day. The inside was just as dark as the outside. Perfect for a child of Hades.

After showering and getting dressed, Nico walked outside and joined his friends Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Zaira Perez.

"Morning death boy." Zaira teased.

Nico glared at her, "Morning Little Miss Sunshine."

Zaira winced at that nickname. Sure she was a daughter of Apollo, but she wasn't like many of them. The only thing that was the same about her and her siblings was their talents and musical taste (Hey, when you're a child of Apollo, you like any type of music). Other than that, nothing. Not even appearance.

"You know I hate that nickname." Zaira said.

"Which is why I'm gonna keep calling you that." Nico said.

"Anyway," Annabeth said. "Percy invited us to play some video games on his PS3 in the Poseidon cabin."

"Yeah. I got Mortal Kombat 9." Percy said with a mischievous grin.

"That's got even more disgusting but cool fatalities than any other one!" Grover exclaimed.

Nico listened to the two talk about a game. _Mortal Kombat? What's that? And what's a PS3?_

"Uh what's a PS3?" Nico asked.

The other four looked at him as if he were an alien. Suddenly realization hit Annabeth.

"That's right! You were born before World War II so you don't know about the new technology!" she said. "Well, PS3 stands for Play Station 3."

"Ah.. I see." Nico said.

"And you insert a disk into it and start the game." Zaira finished. "C'mon we'll show you."

The five demigods all gathered in the Poseidon cabin. Percy brought five beanbag chairs from his closet and set them out. He grabbed five controllers and handed them to everyone.

Nico took the control cautiously. In gray, capital letters it said SONY. _What the Hades is SONY? _There was also a circular button with a weird symbol on it. Also a button labeled START and another labeled SELECT. On the left hand side there were buttons that indicated direction. On the right hand side there were four colorful buttons with different shapes. A green triangle, a red circle, a blue 'x', and a pink square.

He saw the other four press the center button and their controllers lit up. Nico did the same and a little red button came on.

"Ah!" he yelled and dropped his controller.

"Relax. That just shows that its on." Zaira explained.

"Oh.. right." Nico scolded himself for being so clueless.

"So who wants to fight first?"

"Me!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Uhh I will." Nico said shyly.

"Okay then. Start!" Percy said.

Nico watched as Annabeth scrolled through the options on the screen. She chose TWO PLAYER. Next, the screen shifted and he saw a selection of different people.

"Choose your character." Zaira told him.

"How?" Nico asked. 

Zaira leaned over and pressed the arrow buttons. "You move with these." she said. "And when you find a character you like, press 'x'."

"Oh.. okay." Nico said.

After scrolling through the different characters, he settled on one named "Scorpion".

"How do I fight?" Nico asked.

Percy got out of his beanbag and came over to Nico. He explained the different moves Nico could do with Scorpion. Nico listened and tried to remember all the different combinations. _Down, right, 'x'. Down, down, circle. Or was it down, down 'x' and down, right, circle? Eh I'll figure it out._

A deep voice boomed from the screen. "Round one. FIGHT!" As soon as those words escaped the speakers lips, Annabeth's character charged. Attacking with move after move, defeating Nico in a matter of seconds.

"What the Hades?" Nico exclaimed. He didn't even get a chance to press a single button.

Then came the next round. Just as Nico's life bar was almost all red, the voice said, "FINISH HIM!"

Annabeth pressed a combination of buttons and her character kissed Nico's. Then unexpectedly, ripped Nico's character's skull and ate his brain. Just as that happened, Nico screamed and threw his control at the screen, shattering it.

The others watched in silence. Then looked at Nico.

"Oops?" he said.

Percy was trying not to be angry. After all, Nico IS barely learning about modern technology. "Its okay." he said through gritted teeth.

"Uh why don't we go? Its time for lunch." Annabeth said, trying to calm down her boyfriend.

"Yeah lets go." Grover agreed.

**So how was that? Love it? Hate it? **

**Review so I can know! :D**

**Also, REVIEW YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR TECHNOLOGY!**

**Now, I have a challenge for you. I'm doing this with my other story, so I'm doing it with this one. Anyway, I'm going to give you lyrics to a song, and you're going to try and guess what song it is! The first one to answer correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to him/her. NOW, here are the lyrics**

**Its true, we're all a little insane. But its so clear, now that I'm unchained. **

**GOOD LUCK! ;)**

**Even though I'm**

**On my own,**

**I know I'm not alone,**

**'Cause I know there's **

**Someone, somewhere**

**-Someone, Somewhere – Asking Alexandria**

**-Zaira**


	2. Web Cam

**WHOA! FIVE REVIEWS ALREADY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to kitresskat! The song was Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence!**

**Elmethea: oh no really? There's another one of these! Well I can assure you I am NOT out to steal her ideas. I think that story stealers are sad. I'm not like that! And I just checked it out. I'm not gonna do the exact same things she will. **

**Anyway, READ ON! Thank you kitresskat for the idea!**

**BY THE WAY, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE SKYPE BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THAT. SO I'M JUST MAKING UP STUFF!**

"Sorry Nico." Zaira apologized. She was sick and bed and couldn't hang out today.

"Its okay." Nico said, trying not to be disappointed.

"But if you do wanna hang out, we can video chat." Zaira said, then sneezed. "That way you won't get si... si..." insert sneeze here, "sick."

"Video chat?" Nico scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Here." Zaira reached for something under her bed. "Give this to Annabeth. She'll know what to do. And ask to borrow her laptop."

"Okay." I said and took the item. It was circular and had something that looked like lenses.

I walked over to the Athena cabin and talked to Annabeth. I told her what Zaira told me and Annabeth got out her laptop. I didn't know how to use one, so hopefully I won't destroy it. Annabeth did a few things then said-

"Okay Skype is installed. All you do is double click it," she clicked twice on an icon thingy that had a blue 'S'. "Type in her username which is..."

"XxAngelOfDarknessxX." I told her.

"Right." she clicked in a little box and put in the username. She pressed the button that said ENTER and a new page opened up. I jumped a little. _STUPID NICO! Calm down. Even after a while you STILL can't get used to that? _A picture of Zaira came up with her username. Annabeth clicked on it and a new little box popped up. It said, "Request for video chat?". Annabeth clicked yes and suddenly Zaira's face popped up.

"AH!" I yelled once I saw her. _HOW IS IT DOING THAT!_

"Its doing that because of this web cam." Annabeth said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?" Nico asked... well more like screamed in her face.

"You said it out loud." Annabeth said. "Anyway, here now you can talk to Zaira." Annabeth handed me her laptop. "I have to go. I'm going to the movies with Percy."

"Hey Nico." Zaira said.

"Hi... is that really you?" Nico asked.

"Yeah it is.. you can see me because of that camera I gave you. It connects to this program so that you can see me." Zaira explained.

"This is so cool!" Nico exclaimed.

"I know right? I love modern technology!" Zaira exclaimed. She was about to say something else but she sneezed. "Ugh I hate being sick." she took a tissue and blew. "So anyway, what was up with the whole.. ahh... ahh... _ACHOO!_" she sneezed again and the screen blurred.

"AH! WHAT IS THAT?" Nico exclaimed. He grabbed his converse sneaker. _Oh my gods! Its an evil camera overlord isn't it?_

"Its just sn-" Zaira was saying but was cut off by Nico hitting the camera.

"TAKE THAT EVIL CAMERA OVERLORD!"

The door opened revealing Annabeth, "Forgot my purse." she saw Nico breathing hard and staring at the web cam.

"What happened?" Annabeth ran over to Nico's side.

"I destroyed the evil camera overlord!" Nico said proudly.

Annabeth face palmed. "Nico.. there's not such thing as an evil camera overlord." she explained.

Now it was Nico's turn to facepalm.

…

…

…

**Hehe.. evil camera overlord.. weirdly when I wrote that I just imagined a web cam with a cape and a Darth Vader mask O.o I'm weird, aren't I?**

**Well anyway, NEW SONG!**

**Yeah I'm walking on a tight rope all wrapped up in vines. I think I'll make it out, just gotta give me time.**

**Anyway, review your ideas for technology! :D**

**I stopped breathing**

**My heart's not beating**

**Begging you on my knees**

**And I'll say never**

**Just stay forever**

**Will you come back to me?**

**Just come back to me**

**-Come Back to Me – Amely**

**-Zaira**


	3. Flat Iron

**Okay just so you know, I'm not trying to copy Nico VS Technology! Seriously! I have some ideas which she didn't use. So please stop reviewing saying something around the lines of "You're copying Nico VS Technology". **

**I honestly didn't know there was another story like this. Really! I'm not out to steal anyone's ideas!**

**Anyway, those of you who _did_ review nicely, thanks! :D**

**But please no flames! I'm okay with constructive criticism. **

**PersonOfEarth: thanks! I don't know if I'm gonna make it Zaira/Nico. Maybe just friends. And really? Well I hope you get better! I'm not sick but I do have allergies. **

**Its2dark2read: haha I love your penname! Even if its too dark to read I still do! xD anyway, thanks!.. I think!**

**Erugophobia: uh okay... but remember I didn't even know there was a story like this out there until someone reviewed telling me that. I'm not going to copy her ideas. Copying ideas is lame. **

**Oh and to Elmethea: thanks for not suggesting that I plagiarized. I'm not like that at all! And I know! I hate the Truth or Dare fics! and I hate The Son of Neptune fics.. I don't read them because its possible their ideas will be similar to the plot of the real book. **

**MorganGrimm: thanks! :D**

**No one guessed the song last chapter. So no dedication.**

**Anyway, read on!**

…**...PAGE BREAK.. (I SO WISH I KNEW HOW TO DO THOSE THINGS...**

Nico was walking around the cabins. Its been two days so hopefully Zaira wasn't sick anymore so the two could hang out. He reached the Apollo cabin and stepped right in, knowing the Apollo kids didn't care if he knocked or not since he was there almost everyday.

"Hey Nico." Zaira greeted from the bathroom which wasn't closed. Thank gods she was clothed. Or that would've been embarrassing for the both of them.

"Hey Zaira.. What's up?" Nico asked, leaning on the bathroom door frame. He watched as Zaira grabbed an item that was plugged into what he now knew was an outlet. The strange item was shaped like a V but sideways.

"Oh nothing just straightening my hair with my flat iron." Zaira responded. She took a strand of hair and clamped the 'flat iron' on it, then slowly moved it down. Once she reached the bottom, the strand of hair was no longer wavy. It was now pin straight.

"Whoa how did it do that?" Nico asked in wonder.

"Do what?" Zaira asked, tucking the straight strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your hair was wavy and then straight!" Nico exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh that's what a flat iron does. It makes your hair straight." Zaira explained. Suddenly the door to the cabin burst open. Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, stood in the doorway, looking exhausted.

"What happened Travis?" Zaira asked.

"Chiron... needs you... infirmary." Travis said while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh okay be right back. Nico, you can stay here. C'mon Travis." Zaira dragged Travis out the door.

"Oh I don't wanna run again!"

Nico was left alone in the cabin. He walked to the bathroom and cautiously picked up the flat iron. He's seen some of his older brothers use one. So why shouldn't he try? His hair was long enough.

Nico took a strand of his hair and did the exact same thing Zaira did. When he put the flat iron down, the piece of hair was straight. Smiling to himself, Nico tried again.

Only this time, the flat iron came too close to his ear and his ear exploded with pain.

"Oww!" Nico cried, dropping the flat iron. "Why is that thing hot?"

He ran water into the sink and washed his hands. Then rubbed his right ear with water. Relieving it from the pain he felt.

Then he looked back to the purple flat iron. _That thing was hot... so maybe shooting it with a fire extinguisher will cool it down!_

"I'm a genius!" he said to himself. "Why am I talking to myself?"

He ran to the front door and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He went back to the flat iron and pressed the button. Once he stopped the extinguisher, he saw the flat iron still wasn't 'dead'. He quickly turned the faucet from the sink and filled a small bucket with water. He dumped it right on the flat iron. He saw its little red light flicker a bit, then turn off for good.

"YES! Nico 1, Flat Iron, 0!" Nico pumped his fist in the air. Next he did his "Nico Wins" victory dance.

"What are you doing?" Zaira asked, walking in on Nico dancing.

Nico stopped mid dance move, "Oh just doing a victory dance! Your flat iron was burning up so I cooled it down!"

Zaira opened her mouth to yell, but quickly regained herself. "Nico, a flat iron is supposed to be hot!" she said.

"It is?" Nico asked.

"Yes. Or else it won't straighten your hair!" she yelled.

"Oops?"

"Yeah. Oops!"

…

…

…

**Yeaaah not my best chapter.. sorry. **

**Anyway, here are some lyrics!**

**I still try holding onto silly things I never learned. Oh why? All the possibilities, I'm sure you've heard**

**Good luck! ;)**

**Don't save me, **

**Don't save me,**

**'Cause I don't care**

**-Savior – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**


	4. Washing Machine

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Skyclaw: Hm.. maybe. I'll see.**

**dremmeng: I was actually thinking about that! And I already know what I'm going to do for it :D**

**RedVsBlue327: Really? I haven't played Mortal Kombat 9. Only Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. If my mom and dad ever find out their fatalities, I'll be grounded for life! As you can probably tell, my parents are kind of strict. Heck I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now. My dad told me to get off but he's not home right now so I can be on it until he gets back!**

**Elmethea: he's not going to "kill" everything. Like in this chapter. I'm going to try to keep this fresh and not make anyone think "oh its so obvious he's gonna destroy that thing at the end".**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**

…**.…...STILL WISH I KNEW HOW TO MAKE A PAGE BREAK!...**

"Whoa. Do you have any clean clothes?" Jared Vincent Knight, Nico's half brother, asked.

Nico was currently looking through his drawer for something clean to wear. He lifted up an _Asking Alexandria_ band T-Shirt, sniffed, then gagged. "Oh man that smells like something I found in the Underworld last week!"

"Just go wash your clothes in the washing machine." Jared said, pointing to the back of the cabin where the washer and dryer were at.

"Uh okay. How do I use it?" Nico asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Just start the water, put in some soap, put your clothes in, close the lid, and let the washing machine work its magic." Jared explained.

"Oh.. sounds simple." Nico said.

_Phew.. I thought it was going to be something complicated. _

Nico balled up all his clothes and walked over to the washing machine. He followed his brothers instructions and filled with washing machine with water and soap. He slowly poured in the soap then stopped.

_Hmm... maybe I should use all of the soap. That way, my clothes will be EXTRA clean!_

Nico dumped the rest of the soap in. Next he put in his clothes and pushed start. Pleased with himself, Nico plopped onto his bed and relaxed.

After about twenty minutes, he heard some rumbling. The rest of his siblings heard it too.

"What the Hades is that?" Jade Cortez asked.

"It sounds like Tyson when he's hungry." Davis Mallorie cringed.

"I'll check it out." Nico said. He followed the sound of the rumbling to the back of the room.

_The washing machine?_ Nico cautiously walked to it and opened the lid.

Big mistake. The washing machine exploded and soon, the cabin was filled with soap, water, and Nico's clothes.

"Well.. your clothes are clean." Jade said, wringing her hair out.

"Yeah.. now what?" Nico asked.

"Put them in the drying machine." The instant those words came out of Jared's mouth, he regretted it. "Oh gods.."

…

…

…

**Hm that actually happened to me except it was with the dish washer.. and I was six. **

**Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D**

**I hate to say it but**

**I told you so**

**Said if I left you**

**Was gon' be miserable**

**-I Told You So – Jesse McCartney**

**-Zaira**


	5. Electric Fan

**AHHH! **

**Why am I screaming, you might ask? Well, I'VE BEEN NOMINATED FOR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AWARDS! I got the message from Thalia Marie Grace. Specifically, this story has been nominated against Nico VS Technology. So I can't wait to see who wins. Personally, I don't care if I win or not. If I win, then that would be amazing! If I don't, hey, at least I was nominated! So yeah...**

**SweetlyBlissful: Thanks so much! Honestly I didn't want anyone to start getting mad at me or something because I had this same idea! I read yours and its really funny! Especially how Nico was Lord of the Arrow! Hehe. Anyway, thanks. I didn't mean for any of this to happen**

**xXLuv2LOLXx: YAY! Anyway, congrats! This chapter's for you! **

**So anyway, if you like this story and want it to win, vote! I'm sure they'll give you the website. **

**...STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO A PAGE BREAK! (NICO DOESN'T EITHER!)...**

Today was possibly the hottest day ever in New York. Everywhere you walked, you would see people fanning themselves or drinking loads of water.

However in Camp Half-Blood, it was much worse. Add the heat to the training, and you get a massive amount of overly sweaty half-bloods.

"Its... so... hot!" Percy said as he collapsed onto the mat. Then sat up. "Gross. The mat is covered with sweat!"

"Sorry. That's my sweat." Nico apologized.

"Well its worse in the Apollo cabin." Zaira said, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Since my dad is the sun god, its usually always warm in there, just how we like it. But now, its extremely hot in there."

"Imagine being in the Hephaestus cabin. They work with fire and metal. They must be getting heat stroke." Annabeth said, then took a long swig of water.

"Why don't we go to my cabin? Its usually always nice and cool in there." Percy suggested.

"Anything to get away from this sweaty, sticky mat." Grover said.

They all went into the Poseidon cabin. As suspected, it was cool in there, but also a bit warm.

"I'll turn on the fan." Percy said. He went into his closet and pulled out an electric fan.

Nico was fascinated by it. They didn't have anything like this when he was little. The only way to keep cool on hot days like this was to get a hand fan and, well fan yourself.

Percy plugged it in and pressed the low setting. Immediately, the cabin was filled with cool air.

"Ahh.. much better." Zaira sighed in content. "I'm going to take a nap." she got onto an unused bunk, put on her headphones, and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna play Architecture 2." Annabeth said and took out her PSP. She put her plugs in and started pressing buttons.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" Grover suggested.

"Yeah lets go!" Percy said. "Nico, wanna come?"

"Nah I'll stay here. I need to relax."

Once Percy and Grover were gone, Nico was left with the girls. Annabeth, who was focusing on her game, and Zaira, who was taking a nap. It was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional button pushing from Annabeth, and the distant sound of music playing from Zaira's iPod.

"Ugh its still hot in here." Nico said to himself. But the girls didn't hear him. "Maybe I'll just turn up the fan a bit."

He walked over to the fan. He saw a few buttons on them. Surely he would be able to control them. It can't be _that_ hard, can it?

The buttons read Low, Low Medium, Medium, Medium High, and High. Nico simply pressed the low medium button. Instantly, the room got cooler.

_Cool! It changed to when I wanted it too!.. I feel so... powerful! NEED. MORE. POWER!_ Nico pressed the Medium High. The fans blades sped up and the whirring sound became louder. The air coming from it was now so powerful that Annabeth's hair was flying in all sorts of directions. But she didn't notice, for she was too caught up in her game.

_MORE POWER!_ And Nico pressed the final button. At that, the fan started slightly shaking. Annabeth finally tore her eyes away from her game to see what the son of Hades was doing. She saw Nico over by the fan and instantly knew that it only meant trouble.

"Nico, what are you doing?" she asked and ran over to his side.

"I just wanted it to be cooler in here! And this air feels great!" Nico exclaimed.

"Well turn it down! This air is making my hair super messy!"

"Fine." Nico said and pressed the Low button. Only, nothing happened. The fan was still on High. Nico frantically pressed the Low button over and over again. "Its not working!" Suddenly the fan was starting to move. "ITS ALIIIIIIIIVE! Hit the dirt!" he hit the floor and went into fetal position.

"Its not alive." Annabeth said. She started to press the Low button, but still, nothing happened. "Okay.. ITS ALIVE!"

Annabeth's sudden outburst was enough to make Zaira wake up. "Why is the air on so high?" she asked.

"The fan is aliiiiiiiiiiive!" Nico cried. Zaira rolled her eyes and walked over to the fan. Instead of pressing a button, she unplugged it. She twirled the cable in her hand.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"Wow.. and you guys call me stupid!" Zaira exclaimed. "You people should be ashamed of yourselves!" she continued twirling the cable until it smacked her in the face. "Ow! Stupid cable!"

"Yeaahh we're not the stupid ones." Nico said sarcastically.

…

…

…

**I loved that "its aliiiiiiiiiiive!" part! :D I actually did scream that once when my fan wouldn't turn off. **

**Anyway, Review please! And if you want, vote for this story! **

**OH AND VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS FOR THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! THEY DESERVE IT! If you don't believe me, listen to these songs!**

**Edge of the Earth**

**Echelon**

**The Kill****

**From Yesterday**

**The Fantasy**

**Hurricane****

**Night of the Hunter**

**Kings and Queens****

**Closer to the Edge****

**Honestly, the deserve to win! They're amazing! Even if you don't believe me, just give them a chance! My friends didn't think they'd like them. But then I showed them some songs, and they like them now! The songs with stars next to them are the best! Plus, THE LEAD SINGER IS HOT!**

**Anyway, BYE!**

**-Zaira**


	6. Pricing Gun

**Okay. That's it. I've tried handling this maturely, which is kind of hard since I'm not mature (seriously ask my friends if you want. I still laugh at ridiculous stuff), but I can't do this anymore!**

**The Queen of Valencia Torgue reviewed saying: "This is totally an imitation of Nico VS. Technology."**

**For the last time, I'M NOT COPYING HER STORY! EVEN THE AUTHOR OF Nico Vs. Technology, Sweetly Blissful, REVIEWED SAYING THAT I'M NOT COPYING IT! SERIOUSLY SO JUST STOP REVIEWING SAYING THAT I AM!**

**Sorry for that. I usually don't freak out like that over reviews. But its just that I'm not used to flames! I don't really get them, so I don't know how to handle them!**

**Sweetly Blissful: Just checked. Turns out I'm not against you! I'm in the Family and you're in the General. Oh and thanks for voting for me! I voted for you! :D yeah and that chapter, pretty simple. **

**alexandriafulzforeva: thanks! I'm gonna try it out and see if it works! :D if not, then idk what I'm gonna do! Oh and about your penname, do you mean the band Asking Alexandria rules? Or is Alexandria your name? Just curious :P**

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewer for giving me this idea! All credit goes to whoever you are. Your anonymous review didn't have a name, so I'm just gonna call you Paul. Just kidding. Thanks anonymous reviewer for the idea! :D**

"You got everything you need?" Percy asked.

"Pretty much. Just this junk food." Nico replied.

"Awesome." Percy said. Then he picked up the pricing gun and scanned his items. He basically had food because his mom and step-dad, Paul, told him to pick up some groceries.

"Um don't cashiers usually scan your items?" Nico asked.

"Yeah they do, but there's some places where you can scan your own items. Its awesome and easy." Percy said.

"Really? Cool!" Nico exclaimed. "That way you don't get stuck with someone who goes extremely slow."

"Exactly. Hey do you mind scanning your items? I have to go wizz." Percy said.

"Um sure. Go ahead and.. wizz." Nico said awkwardly.

"Kay thanks, man." Percy said and went off to the restrooms.

When he was gone, Nico picked up the pricing gun. There was a button to push so he could scan his items. He picked up his pack of gum and found the scan bar. Once he located it, he scanned it. The machine made a beep sound, letting Nico know that his gum was scanned successfully.

_Yes! I did it! I'm King of the Pricing Gun! Hehe I'm funny. _Nico continued scanning his items. Then, he accidentally moved his thumb in the way of the scan bar. When he pressed it to scan his bag of chips, the machine said, "Item scan failed."

"What? Why?" Nico asked. Then realized, it couldn't talk. He tried once again, still oblivious to the fact that his thumb was right above the scan bar.

"Item scan failed."

"SHUT UP!" Nico exclaimed. People around him stopped and stared. "What? Haven't you ever seen a thirteen year old boy yelling at a pricing gun?" The people shrugged and went on with their lives.

Finally, Percy was back. "Percy!" Nico whined. "The pricing gun won't work. Every time I try to scan my chips, it says 'Item scan failed'!"

"Well did you have your finger above the scan bar? If it was, then it won't scan." Percy explained.

Nico looked down at his hand and saw his thumb right above the scan bar. "Oh." he said in a quiet voice.

**Something like that happened to me :P**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And once again, VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS! THEY'RE AWESOME! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, CHECK THEM OUT FOR YOURSELF!**

**And please vote for me in the Percy Jackson Fanfiction award thing! :D **

**Tell me what you mean when you**

**Said you missed me**

**Tell me how you felt when you**

**Dared to kiss me**

**Ohhh, ohhh**

**I'd rather be alone**

**-I'd Rather Be Alone – Amely**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM!**


	7. Waterbed

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOT!**

**YEAH SO READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**I don't really think this next item is involved with technology, but I'm doing it anyway!**

"Make yourself at home." Percy said and opened the door to his apartment.

Normally, they would've been at camp. But it was getting a new wing of cabins so campers had to leave so they wouldn't disturb the Cyclopes who were working there.

"Since we don't have a guest room, you'll just stay in my room." Percy said. "My mom already set up your bed."

"Okay." Nico said. Percy led them to his room which was, of course, blue.

"There's your bed." Percy motioned to the inflatable mattress on the floor.

"Awesome." Nico said. He jumped onto the bed. It started moving around, like a canoe. "What's going on? Why is it moving?"

"Nico, relax. Its a waterbed. They move if you jump on it." Percy explained.

"Oh. Right." Nico said dumbly.

"Yeah. Now I gotta go pick something up from camp. Be right back." Percy said.

Now Nico was all alone. He was tired so he decided to take a nap. Only one problem, he couldn't fall asleep. So instead, he took out his sword and admired it. Three feet of black Stygian iron. Not just a regular sword, but a sword that sucks the energy of a dead person to give it more power. Purely awesome. Perfect for a son of Hades.

He started swishing it around, as if he were fighting an army. Only, he slashed his sword a little too close to the mattress and BAM. It popped. Not just like a slow pop where the water would just come out through the hole he made, but it literally exploded.

Soon, Percy's room was filled with water from the waterbed. _Wasn't I in a similar situation last week?_

"Forgot my keys." Percy said as he came into the room. Then his eyes widened has he saw the mess.

"Uhh waterbed malfunction?" Nico squeaked.

**I've never been on a waterbed. BUT I SURE WANT TO! As long as I don't have a knife. Then again, why would my mom let me have a knife? Seriously she thinks I'll go around killing people. Once I was cutting myself a piece of cheese (I love cheese!) and my mom came into the kitchen and said, "Who let Zaira use a knife?"**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And vote for me in the PJO awards please! :D**

**AND VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS IN THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! Here's a preview of one of their songs! OMG what if they perform at the TCAs? That would be so awesome!**

**The promises we made **

**Were not enough**

**The prayers that we had **

**Prayed were like a drug**

**The secrets that we sold **

**Were never known**

**The love we had, the love we had, **

**We had to let it go**

**(Never giving it again, **

**Never giving it again)**

**-Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM!**


	8. The Voices!

**Lalalalalalala- Wait why am I singing like a weirdo? Wait.. that's right. I'M CHOCOLATE WASTED RIGHT NOW! YEAAAAH! -runs around the house like a maniac-**

**WEEEEE! -slams into the door-**

**Nico: Ouch.. that's gonna leave a mark. Anyway, Zaira aka xXiHeartVampiresXx doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Which means she doesn't own me! HAHAHA!**

**Me: -still on the floor- Meanie!**

**SweetlyBlissful: Nope. Didn't hear about your story until that reviewer told me. And I looked over your chapters to make sure I don't copy anything. And yes I did honestly say I didn't hear about your story. I never came across it until that reviewer told me to check yours out. **

**NiniC: Aww... well.. are you at least a fan of 30 Seconds to Mars? I KNOW I AM! Long live The Echelon!**

**Hopefully this page break works! -fingers crossed!-**

"Good thing you already know how to use one." Zaira said. "We don't want a repeat of you breaking an iPod again."

"Hey! In my defense, that picture of Andy Six looked really life like and it scared me!" Nico said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its supposed to look life like!" Zaira burst out.

"I can't believe you're still mad about that. I mean, you got a new, better iPod from Apollo!" Nico yelled.

"Okay so I am still mad about that." Zaira admitted.

_Dang this girl can hold a grudge. Its almost as bad as her addiction to _FanFiction_. Especially writing stories about _Phoebe Johnson and the Guardian Fairies_. Psh. Please. Like fairies actually exist. _

"Okay well you don't see me holding grudges for that long." Nico said, taking a sip from his Pepsi.

Zaira stopped walking and glared at Nico. "You held a grudge on Percy for two years, death boy!" she smacked him on the head.

"Detail, details." Nico waved it away with a shoo.

"You're impossible." Zaira concluded.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"_Clean up on isle three."_ a voice said through the intercom.

"Ahh! ITS THOSE VOICES AGAIN!" Nico yelled. He lay down and crouched into fetal position.

"_And clean up on isle fifteen."_ the voice continued.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Nico cried. Suddenly, the voice stopped talking. "Thank gods!"

"_You're welcome Nico. Heehee!"_ a voice from above said.

"What the Hades was that?" Zaira asked, looking up and trying to find where that last voice came from. "And why were you freaking out? Its just a woman speaking through the intercom. Like we have at camp."

Nico stood back up, "Oh.. I knew that."

**I think the chocolateyness wore off already.**

**Credit for the idea of this chapter goes to my brother Kevin and the list called "Fifteen Fun Things To Do At Walmart".**

**Review please! And VOTE FOR 30STM! AND HOPEFULLY FOR ME IN THE PJO AWARDS :D If they win, I'll... uh... I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!**

**Here's the website for the PJO awards. Take out the spaces.**

**p j o f a n d o m a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / v o t e . h t m **

**The age of man is over**

**A darkness comes at dawn**

**These lessons that we've**

**Learned here**

**Have only just begun**

**We were the kings and queens**

**Of promise**

**We were the victims of ourselves**

**Maybe the children of a lesser God**

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Heaven and Hell**

**-Kings and Queens – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM! **


	9. Automatic Lights

**HEY! :D**

**Sorry for not updating. I've been busy. I went to the pool four days straight. Then I had to go shopping (yesterday) for some clothes and stuff. I finally got the converse I wanted! They're white with multiple flaps and a zebra stripe in the back. **

**By the way, here's an awesome story I suggest you read. Its called Promise Saga: A promise to keep by animallover2000. Its amazing! Its a story about Avatar: The Last Airbender. It basically takes place during the first season. You don't have to be an ATLA fan to read it! Its really, really amazing! I found it while looking up random stories during the middle of the night last night. Its a completed story (it was completed yesterday) and the sequel will be up next Sunday. Well I guess this Sunday since its already Monday. READ IT! Especially if you're a Zutara fan ;) I know I am! GO ZUTARA!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna answer some reviews!**

**alexandriarulzforeva: Thanks! :D**

**Britney of Angels: I'll try!**

**Chocomadsandirish: oh I was wondering why that was your name! Hehe its nice and very original!**

**TwinkleLights123: I'll try and add Thalia. But sorry, no Thalico. I'm not a fan of Thalico. **

**The Demititan Healer: Hope this chapter makes you happy!**

**I don't own this idea. This idea belongs to The Demititan Healer. THANKS! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**Wow.. that cookie was a total fail. :P**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_Still don't know how to make page breaks so I'm sticking with this!_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Nico sat down on the couch of his, Percy's, and Grover's hotel room. Annabeth, Zaira, and Thalia were in the room across from them. Right now, they were in Miami, Florida looking for some demigods. Thalia had IM'd them two days earlier. She was with the Hunters and they came across a few demigods. She decided to have the others come to help instead of taking this all for herself. Plus, the other Hunters didn't want to be around boys.

They already found the demigods and brought them to their hotel room. There were two boys and one girl. The boys were Aaron Tyler and Scott Bleu. The girl's name was Ariana Mason. Nico and Percy just finished explaining the whole demigod thing to the three of them. They were surprised, just as all new demigods were. For them, it was easy to tell who's kids they were. Aaron seemed like a child of Hermes, Scott was most likely Athena or Hephaestus, and Ariana was Demeter. Now, back to the present.

The boys and girls decided to watch a movie in the boys room. Two hours later, the room was a mess. Popcorn was everywhere, there was a soda stain on the floor (or at least they hoped it was soda), the coffee table was sticky with candy, and everyone was stuffed. The girls left and the guys decided it was time for bed. There was only one room, which Grover and Nico were sharing, so Percy, Scott, and Aaron were in the living room.

Nico had already finished brushing his teeth so now, he was on his bed, staring at the ceiling and finding different shapes. Then Grover went into the bathroom. He clapped his hands twice, and the lights turned on. Nico cocked his head. _Since when do lights turn on like that?_ He didn't have to do that. The light was turned on when he was in there.

"Grover? How did the lights do that?" Nico asked.

"Hmm? Oh this hotel is really modern. Instead of having to flip the switch, just clap your hands to turn off and on the lights." Grover explained. He closed the door to the bathroom and did his satyr business.

Clap your hands to turn off and on the lights? COOL!

Nico tried it out. He clapped his hands, and boom! The lights were out. He tried it again. Clap-clap. Lights on. This was so amazing! He didn't have to get out of the comfort of his bed! _Wow! And I thought that flipping the switch was interesting! Boy, was I a doof or what?_

He continued his mantra of turning the lights on and off. Finally, when he clapped, the lights flickered. But they didn't go out. Nico, not knowing how dangerous this was, continued clapping like there was no tomorrow. And there probably wouldn't be by the looks of the lights.

At his final clap, the lights burst.

"AH!" Nico yelled. The light bulbs fell to the ground, now broken. Nico heard the door to the bathroom fumble. Knowing Grover would be mad at him, Nico pretended to be asleep.

He heard the door open and some shuffling. Then, "What the Hades happened?" Grover yelled. More shuffling. Now Grover was at Nico's bed, shaking him to wake up.

"What is it Grover?" Nico asked, putting his acting skills to action.

"The light bulbs burst!" Grover said.

"Don't look at me!" Nico raised his hands. Suddenly, Percy came into the room. "It was Percy! Shame on you Percy."

Grover seemed to believe this. "Clean up this mess, Percy." he said.

Nico sank back into his pillow, slightly smiling. At least he wasn't in trouble.

…

…

…

**Hehe I put a twist in there! Didn't see that coming, did you?**

**Percy: Hey why do I have to get in trouble?  
><strong>

**Me: Because you're a Seaweed Brain. **

**Anyway, vote for this story please! And vote for 30 Seconds to Mars!**

**(Trying to think of which song by 30 Seconds to Mars I haven't posted lyrics for)**

**Hmm I'm stumped! So, I'll go to someone else!**

**This is it, we're alone. **

**Its just me and you, **

**But it doesn't feel right.**

**Cuz its now or its never, she says**

**With me tonight**

**-Now Or Never – Amely**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS! OR JARED WILL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF! OR SEND YOU TO THE RAPE DUNGEON!**

**Just kidding! But seriously, vote for them!**


End file.
